The instant invention relates generally to hand tools and more specifically it relates to a combination scraper and file tool. Numerous hand tools have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to perform various operations for the people using the tools. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.